


Pineapple

by waldorph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple

Steve blinks down. "Wait, what?"

"Just shut up," Danny tells him, like he's not on his knees in front of Steve, unzipping his jeans and Steve...should do something but he's mostly just completely confused, and well. When in doubt, he rolls with it.

"Sure, but--"

"Look, you're tense. You're striking out with the chicks or you don't do chick but this isn't a gay thing, this is a you-need-to-fucking-come-and-stop-driving-me-crazy thing. Okay? Now shut up and let me suck your cock."

...Steve's pretty sure this is at least a little gay, but maybe not for the mainland--no, who's he kidding, this is completely gay.

It doesn't get less gay when Danny leans in and wraps his mouth around Steve's dick, though it does get good. Really, really good and wow, wow what. What even.

Danny sucks dick like he knows what feels good, pumps with one hand while the other digs bruises into Steve's thigh. It's really- really good. And then Danny slides down, just a little further, twists with his wrists and it's actually been kind of a long time, so Steve's grabbing the desk but he's also kind of thrusting and maybe whimpering.

In a really fucking manly way.

He fists one hand in Danny's frankly fucking ridiculous hair, and Danny pulls off, licks him and then pumps, wraps his mouth around the head and sucks, tongue everywhere and Steve--

"You're a fucking _tease_ ," he manages, because he _is_ , he really is and Steve is starting to pant, which is just fucking embarrassing. More embarrassing. Whatever.

And then Danny slides down, down, down and god, what--the head of Steve's cock is hitting the back of Danny's throat and it's good, fucking amazingly good, he's going to put this in Danny's _job description_.

"Jesus fuck don't you ever stop thinking?" Danny demands, pulling off and glaring up at Steve before going back down, bobbing his head with his hands hot on Steve's hips, pinning him down and it's maybe the hottest thing Steve's ever seen. He's close, it's building at the base of his spine and the back of his head and it's going to hit him hard, he can feel it and he tries to say,

"Pull off, man," and it doesn't even manage to clear his throat, just a groan that echoes through the warehouse. Danny's chin is slick, wet with spit and precome and he's red, flushed all over with his lips wrapped tight around Steve's cock and yeah, that's--that's it. He's coming down Danny's throat, hand too tight in Danny's hair.

He wants to say thanks, or ask Danny how often he did this back on the mainland or maybe offer to reciprocate or--

"The pineapple," he realizes, and takes off.

"The fuck does sex make you more awake?!" Danny's shouting after him, but he'll catch up soon enough, and Steve grins, pounding down the street.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343061) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
